


All dressed up

by misbehavin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Season/Series 05, some iris & nora happy feels but mostly west-allen sexy times. that’s it. that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: "Will you put on the dress again?"





	All dressed up

**Author's Note:**

> listen these two showing up to that gala Like That is why God made me bi,,,,
> 
> also idk if this is any good so let me know if you like it ok <3

 

Hours of bonding later, Nora offers to take her home. Iris feels light, far too content with the latest developments to fully understand what her daughter means. She expects a quiet walk home, more time sharing and learning about one another, some additional proof they won’t run out of things to talk about. But Nora wraps her arms around her waist, not quite though almost like a side hug, and runs. She pulls away quickly, awkward still, her shy smile the only indicative that real progress has been made. _I don’t hate you, mom,_  Nora had said, at one point in their long conversation. Iris had swallowed, stopped herself before she did something stupid, like hugging or telling her grown-up daughter from the future she already loved her.

“Thanks for giving me a chance, Nora,” says Iris. She nods to the building behind them, “Do you wanna come in?”

Nora hesitates and Iris is about to take it back, say it’s fine, small steps right?, when Nora explains, rambling like Barry would,  “I’m helping Mama Cecile with some things, well, I'm mostly done, but I think she'll ask me to do a bit more stuff and it was fun helping her out today, so, maybe tomorrow? If--Is that okay?”

“Yes, perfect. And, you know, if you’d like to move back in, that’d be fine, too.”

Nora shifts on her feet, nods enthusiastically. “Thanks, mom.”

“Be safe,” Iris says, a second before Nora speeds off.

 

She walks into the loft to the sight of Barry sipping what she’s sure is lemonade on a whiskey glass. He lights up as she goes to him, gives him a brief kiss, and throws her arms around him.

Barry puts the glass away, hugs her back.

“Hey,” he says. “You look happy.”

Iris sighs. “Nora’s moving back in with us. She said… She said she doesn’t hate me.”

Barry kisses Iris’ temple, her cheek, her jaw. He pulls away from the hug, holds her face with both hands, “‘Course not. You’re amazing.”

Iris smiles, closes her eyes. “So are you. Thanks for taking me dancing, by the way. It really was nice, I’m sorry I was--”

“Hey, it’s fine. I do wish I could’ve seen you wear that dress for a longer period of time, though.”

She chuckles and then he kisses her, full on the mouth, the way he’s been wanting to do the whole day and only reserves for when they’re in private. His lips are soft, gentle but persistent. She moves forward, reciprocating.

“Um, can I ask you something kinda silly?” Barry whispers in her ear, once they break apart.

“Sure.”

“Will you put on the dress again?”

Iris raises an eyebrow.

“It’s just, you looked so beautiful tonight and, okay, you’re always beautiful to me, but then you-- You jumped off a building to save me and you keep doing these crazy things and it reminds me how lucky I am to have you. Everyone at that gala knew that too, you know? So that dress... I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Barry,” she contests. “We’re lucky to have each other. And, I mean, you seriously didn’t notice people checking _you_ out?”

“Was too busy looking at my wife, I guess,” he shrugs.

Iris licks her lips. “I’ll put on the dress if you wear the tux too.”

In a flash, he runs and comes back changed.

She laughs and begins moving towards the closet, walking backwards. “Real smooth, Barry Allen.”

Putting the red dress back on is not that difficult a task, and definitely worth Barry’s face when she returns to the living room. Inside her chest her heart beats steadily, certain, ready for anything.

Barry offers his hand and she takes it, frowning as soon as he hits play on a song in his celphone, puts it on the nearest surface, and reaches for her waist.

“More dancing?” Iris asks, already moving along to the music.

“Yeah, c’mon. Indulge me.”

They waltz around the room for a bit, gazing at one another nearly without a blink, thinking back to the time when their glances were furtive, their feelings a big, imposible secret. Once the song is over, Iris stares at her husband’s mouth, says, “You didn’t ask me to put this on just so we could dance, did you?”

Barry smirks. “No. Obviously. ”

He gets down on both his knees, his hands running down her sides as he goes down.

“Bear?”

He takes hold of Iris’ ankle, kisses up her exposed leg. The way his eyes sparkle looking up at her tells a lot, enough to make her weak in the knees.

Iris touches his face, traces its lines and freckles. They’re going to make a person someday, she reminds herself. Barry smiles, like he can read her mind, like he knows all the love confessions she’s not repeating right now. He smiles, wide, truthful, and her heart suddenly seems too big for her body.

“You look good like this,” Iris mutters, before she can help it.

“On my knees for you?”

Iris lets out a laugh. “Yeah.”

He caresses her inner thigh, her skin, and puffs out his chest. “I can stay like this, y’know. If you want.”

She takes a deep, deep breath. Then she pushes his shoulders gently, until he falls on his back on the fluffy carpet. “Not today, Bear.”

Lowering herself to the floor, Iris lifts her dress as she crawls over him. It would be silly, the whole dressing up again, but this feels fun, exciting like everything they do together is. It all flows naturally, feels more than perfect, greater. She unbuckles Barry’s belt, kisses him and sinks on him, collects his gasps with her own lips.

“You’re amazing,” sighs Barry, grasping at the back her thighs, his chest heaving.

“You just love when I wear red.”

He shakes his head. “Iris, I-- I never wanted anyone half as much as I want you.”

She puts a finger beneath his bowtie and pulls him until he’s half-sitting, close enough for more kissing. As her tongue finds its way inside his mouth, she helps him take his jacket off. He unzips her dress and although it already sticks to her skin, she makes no move to remove it. Wasn’t it the fuel to Barry’s suggestion? The one thing that is making him breathless right here and now?

“The dress stays on.”

“God, yeah,” he nods, “You’re right. You’re _so_ right.”

“Bowtie too,” she adds, tugging at it a little.

They move in synch, thrusting at a nice pace. This is a dance too, after all, each step electric.

Barry moans against her neck, a pleased sound she can’t get tired of. He murmurs encouragements, as if she needs any, and almost falls back onto the carpet when she tugs at his hair, rips the top of his shirt open and licks as much of his collarbones she can reach.

“Iris, _fuck_ , I’m--”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, do it.”

“You first,” he says, rubbing her clit.

“ _Barry_ ,” she breathes out, in the small, warm space between them.

Under Barry’s touch, Iris’ body shudders, along with his. Then they relax, collapsing to the ground together.

Once they’ve catched their breaths, Iris says, “That was… Wow.”

She’s lying beside Barry now, and when she turns her head he grins, smug.

She smiles back at him. “Shut up.”

  


 


End file.
